The Nine Tailed Foxes Sister
by XxkikiroxX
Summary: Who knew Naruto has a big sister? Naruto didn't for sure. Now with her arrival comes some situations if you know what I mean. But at the end of the day family is family.
1. Humble Beginnings

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto, wouldn't it be freakinn sweet if I did though?

**The Nine Tailed Foxes Sister  
**

**Chapter One: Humble Beginnings**

_Naruto, report to the Hokages office before going to school this morning._

That's what was left on the note that was taped to the window beside Naruto's bed. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever…"he said as he dressed in his school uniform. He grabbed his school bag and hopped from roof top to roof to until he came to the familiar building. When he knocked the door to the Hokages office, he heard a muffled come in. When he opened the door he saw Tsunade. She hasn't aged a bit and she sat behind her desk. Next to her stood someone else though. She had long blond hair in two ponytails, big eyes that were as blue as the sky above, and I figure fit for a beautiful young woman.

"Well…who's this cutie?" Naruto said winking at her. She giggled and Tsunade glared at him.

"Naruto, you shouldn't hit on your big sister." She said making Naruto shriek in disbelief.

"Nah…I don't have a big sister."

"Yes you do, she was the fourth Hokages first child. She was sent away the night that the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village." Said Tsunade with an extremely relaxed face.

"No way…how old are you?" Naruto asked.

"I just turned eighteen. You're sixteen right?" She said. Naruto looked at her in disbelief as she guessed his age right.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I had a sister?" Naruto said feeling left out. He thought for the longest that he was the only child that the fourth had.

"We felt that it would be best for you to be told when you become reckless in your teen years. She's going to be staying with you for now."

"Aw now I have a personal babysitter?"

"Can it Naruto, have some respect for your sister!" Tsunade roared. Naruto sighed and looked over to his sister.

"Got a name?"

"Her name is Kaname. Your task right now is to take her to the school building and make sure none of your perverted friends touch her or I will personally kick their ass! Not that it will be necessary, Kaname is a kunoichi." Tsunade answers.

"Really?"

"Yeah, check this out." Kaname said suddenly said from behind him. Naruto spun around and dodged her kunai knife. She flipped backwards and performed a seal. The next thing Naruto knew he was surrounded by four Kaname's, each holding a kunai with their mouth and they shot shuriken at him. Naruto jumped into the air in time, getting hit by only two. When he came down she was nowhere in site.

"She didn't stay at any town too long. Everything she knows she learned from either strangers or she learned on her own. Now go, its getting late. Come on Kaname, it's time for school." Tsunade said. with this Kaname gracefully came down from the high ceiling and landed a few yards from Naruto. She flattened her skirt which Naruto now noticed was the girls uniform for his school.

He left with her and hopped rooftop to rooftop until they reached the teenage cesspool known as Konoha high school. After taking her around, he ran to his homeroom class just in time for attendance.

"Naruto, have you seen the babe that just joined the senior class?" asked Kiba, a dark haired boy who Naruto counted on when it came to checking girls out.

"Oh, you mean my big sis?" he said slowly. Kiba froze in his seat then held his head down.

"Dude…I had no idea…I promise I wont have eyes for her…but you should know, most guys are drooling over her."

"No problem, she'll set them straight."

* * *

Kaname's day was filled with guys trying to show her around. She let a few of them slide but now she was royally pissed. The girls weren't making it easier either. They were whispering rude things about her. _Its ok…their just jealous…_ she would tell herself. Now she was in her last class of the day, Physical Education. The class was held outside due to the fact that it was hot for a mid September day.

"Look at her…she thinks she's all that in our gym uniform…" some girls whispered behind her on the volley ball court. She turned around to give them a piece of her mind but the volleyball hi the back of her head sending her on her knees. This gave the boys a nice view of her rear. She stood up and glared at the girls on the other side of the net. She made a few girls flinch.

"Who the hell spiked that at me?" she asked making two fists.

"Break it up young blossoms; let's get back to the game. Team B rotates, you serve Kaname. It's a tie game." The teacher, Gai sensei said. The girls did as they were told and Kaname severed the ball. the moment the ball came back into the court she ran to the front of the net.

"I'm open!" she shouted. She jumped up and spiked the ball to the other team. It hit the culprit who spiked the ball at Kaname right in the face.

"Team B wins! Okay, hit the lockers and head for homeroom students." Gai shouted after blowing a whistle. Her team cheered from her and picked her up. they acted as if they weren't talking trash about her moments ago. In the locker room she showered and changed back into her uniform.

"Hey…nice moves out there." A girl said. she turned to see one of the players on the other team. She already was dressed and she had tealish hair with a white flower in it.

"Thanks. I love your hair color. How did you get it so blue?"

"I didn't its natural…Kaname right?" she said walking over to the bench Kaname sat at.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Konan. You should join my club."

"I'll think about it. Thank you for the offer." Kaname said standing up and leaving. She got cat calls from guys again, but this time she just ignored them as they came up to her. Outside she saw Naruto around some boys. She walked down the stairs and stood next to her younger brother.

"Hey bro, ready to go home?" she asked kindly. He looked to his friends then her.

"Um…I was going to go hang out a bit…"he said rubbing the back of his head. Kaname's heart sank a little. She wanted to finally be with her brother, but it was obvious that he was a teenager with plans to already.

"Sure, have fun and don't come home too late." She smiled before walking to the Hokages office. She was told not to do that anymore by one of her teachers. She told Tsunade about her day and got her things. She went to where she was told and found an apartment building. She found it to be a pigsty, just what she expected. She managed to clean up the place so it looked new. In the fridge she found mainly soda.

"Damn it's a wonder this how kid hasn't drowned himself in junk food…" she mumbled as she fished through her boxes to find her wallet. Tsunade gave her enough money to last her and Naruto about a month before they were given missions. She went into town and bought some of every major food group and some instant ramen. She was on her way back to the apartment when she ran into a young girl.

"Damn, I'm sorry I spaced out." She said.

"Oh no…here's your stuff…" the young girl said. she looked up to her and saw that she had eyes like one of Naruto's friends.

"Are you a Hyuuga by any chance?" Kaname asked.

"N-Naruto?" she asked. Kaname laughed.

"If I had a dollar every time someone told me that today. I'm his sister Kaname."

"Oh…I'm Hinata…will you tell Naruto I said hi?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem. See ya around I gotta make dinner." Kaname smiled. Hinata's face lit up and went into the grocery store. When Kaname got back to the apartment, she prepared some chicken stir fry, rice, and some steamed broccoli. Naruto came in and his jaw dropped.

"Wow…its so clean." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto, I made some dinner, did you eat while you were out?" Kaname asked as she put spices into the pan that had chicken.

"Nah, I was training…did you clean the whole place?"

"I didn't do your room or mop the bathroom. I think I'll do that later, or tomorrow. How was it with your friends?"

"Fine, I was just trying to find Neji's blind spot. Every Hyuuga has one." He said as he ate. "This is good! Who taught you how to cook?"

"I worked at this restaurant for a while when I was in Suna. I was the chef's assistant. Oh, I ran into Hinata when I was on my way back, she says hi."

"Hinata? Oh yeah…" he said before taking a few gulps of soda. "Sis that was great. I'm going to take a shower okay?"

"Sure thing." Kaname said picking up the table and cleaning the dishes.

"Oh how was your first day at school?" Naruto asked before going into the bathroom. Kaname remembered the cat calls, the rude girls, and the girl she met in the locker room.

"Oh…it was cool." She lied. It was one of the most bizarre days of her life.

"Cool." Naruto said before shutting the bathroom door.

* * *

**A/N:** hello there, i hope you enjoyed this. i think this will be a short one,maybe ten chapters the most? if liked it review and be on the look out for more! now i shall go and watch the office.  
untill next time; kikiro


	2. Friendship Soup

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything that has to do with Naruto,mainly because I'm not a mangaka...yet!!!

**The Nine Tailed Foxes Sister  
**

**Chapter Two: Friendship Soup**

"Naruto...when do you plan on introducing us to your sister?" asked a boy with long coffee brown hair and ivory eyes. Naruto looked up from his homemade lunch courtesy of Kaname.

"Uh, whenever I guess Neji." he said not really paying attention to his friend. It has only been a week, and so far everyone relaxed about the new comer of the school. Neji pulled a strand of hair behind his ear. He was used to Narutos lack of attention towards most things,but now he was somewhat upset.

"Don't you like your sister?" asked Sasuke as he looked away from the crowded lunchroom. His raven black hair was oddly shaped and it went with his obsidian eyes.

"Yeah I do, what about your brother? Isn't he in his senior year too?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked away,he didn't like speaking much of his brother.

"He's been strange lately...like he's planing something..." Sasuke mumbled. In reality his older brother has always been like this. Only someone who lives with him would have noticed...well someone who notices things like Sasuke.

"Ah you worry to much Sasuke. Hey look its Shikamaru. Hey Shikamaru!!" Naruto called out,getting distracted again,to his friend who just walked into the lunchroom. He and his squad returned today from a mission in another village. His hair was in its signature pineapple shape,only it was getting longer. He searched the crowd for the voice he heard,he rolled his eyes when he realized who called him.

"Yo Nara!! Over here!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke threw an empty carton of milk at him.

"Shut up,hes not deaf Naruto." he said. Naruto pouted and was about to yell at him,but Shikamaru got there before he got the chance.

"Hey..." he said as he looked at the table of guys noticing that someone was missing. "Where's Kiba?"

"He's in detention." Neji said,glad that his friend was back.

"Right, it's Kiba we're talking about. So whats up?"

"New student, her brother is siting with us right now." Naruto said with a huge grin.

"No way, you got a sister Sasuke?" he asked.

"No me!! I got a sister! She's a senior,and last week all the guys were drooling over her!" Naruto said excitedly. Shikamarus eyes widened.

"Really? Is she here today?" Shikamaru asked as he looked around the lunchroom. "How dose she look like?"

"Kinda like the person right behind you." Neji said making Shikamaru quickly turn around. There stood Kaname with a bottle of water.

"Oh..." Shikamaru breathed as he looked at her. To him this was just another clone of Naruto's sexy-jutsu.

"Hi, I'm Naruto's sister Kaname. I don't belive I've seen you before." She said kindly.

"Right, you guys think I'm stupid? I know this is just a clone Naruto." Shikamaru looked away siting down next to Sasuke. He knew Narutowas always pranking people, he just couldn't believe he got Neji and Sasuke in on it too.

"No, shes not a clone."

"I'm not. Oh yeah, Naruto drink some water. You drink too much soda, you wouldn't want a kidney stone now." She said placing the water in front of her brother. "Bye guys, see ya after school."

"Yeah, clone." Shikamaru said.

"I'm not a clone, I've seen his sexy-justu clones and I don't have marks on my cheeks see?" She said rubbing a hand on her cheek. "There's no make up on it either."

"Whatever..." Shikamaru said. She rolled her eyes and walked away. "Wheres your clone off to?"

"Listen, remember how in middle school I made a student?"

"Yeah, she had uniform and everything and-"

"Remember the _breeze _that rolled by?" Naruo asked. In Shikamarus mind he saw an image that he normally wouldn't think of.

"Yeah..."

"Well look now and tell me; is that a G-string?" Naruto asked cocking his chin over to his sister walking away. Her skirt went up with the wind, and there was a pair of white panties. She pulled it down self consciously and then she walked out of the lunchroom. Shikamaru looked on with the others and his face went pink.

"Thats not a G-string..."he mumbled. Naurto laughed opening the bottle of water.

"See? I told you Shikamaru."

* * *

Kaname walked in the empty halls to the bathroom. She desperately needed to used to facilities and after she did so,she noticed a familiar face in the sink over.

"Hinata?" she asked. Hinata jumped and looked over with a smile.

"Oh hi Kaname, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine actually, you?"

"I'm...ok. Are you doing anything later?" she asked. Kaname thought about her answer.

"Yeah,I'm hanging with Naruto and some of his friends. Why?"

"Would you mind if I joined you guys? I could bring some of my friends,they wanted to meet you." she asked. Kaname smiled and agreed.

"Great! My friends aren't too bad. Their nice."

"Cool,we're going to be at the coffee shop across from Ichirakus." Kaname said

"Okay."

"I'll see you then Hinata." Kaname smiled before leaving the bathroom. She sat down in class and looked out the window. Just then she felt a rush of wind.

"So Kaname hangs out with the underclassmen?" a voice said suddenly in the seat next to her. She turned to see Konan. Funny,she remembered seeing her at the other side of the room.

"Oh, hi Konan."

"Have you decided if you would like to join my club?" She asked.

"Um,sure. Can I start tomorrow though? I kinda have a lot on my platter today." Kaname asked. Konan blew a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Sure. Have fun with the underclassmen." She said.

"Konan,what exactly is your club?" Kaname asked realizing that she didn't have a clue.

"Oh, you know. The average stuff." she said just before the bell rang for last period. Horray thought Kaname sarcastically, Phys Ed.

"See ya." Kaname said as she stood up to see that Konan already left. She walked into the halls when she spotted a familiar head of hair.

"Hey Naruto,can I bring some friends along after school?" she asked. Narutos face lit up.

"Sure!"

"Alright,now go get to class before we're both late." Kaname said realized that the crowed halls were beginning to empty.

"See ya." He said leaving to the stairs.

* * *

Naruto sat in the booth waiting for his sister and friends to arrive. He sighed as he held his chin in his hand like he would sitting in class. he heard the bell at the door ring and looked to see who it was. It was Hinata Hyuuga. At this he wondered who else Kaname invited. She looked over to him and her cheeks went as pink as her skirt.

"...are you who Kaname invited?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, come sit. We're the only ones here." With this she walked over carefully and sat across from Naruto in the large booth.

"So how did you meet Kaname?" he asked conversationaly. She looked up with a pink face.

"Uh...I ran into her at the market." she said in a shy voice.

"Yeah,she said I only really had cereal,ramen,and soda. She was right." he said taking a sip at his empty cup of water.

"No milk for your cereal?"

"Oh, i had some. But I never found it in the fridge."

"Oh..." she said before they entered a long silence. Naruto looked at her after a while.

"Why don't you talk much Hinata?" he asked.

"I...don't know..." she said playing with the salt and pepper shakers.

"Well,you shouldn't keep to yourself. If you do,your emotions and problems would just drive you crazy. If you need someone to talk to I wouldn't mind lending you an ear." a small smile formed on her face.

"Thanks Naruto..."

"No problem." he smiled. At that moment, the door opened and in came Kaname followed by a group of talking teenagers. Hinata curssed under her breath as a tall blond with tealish eyes came up to her.

"So you and Naruto on a date before we all meet or something?" she asked sitting next to her. Hinata shook her head.

"No Temari...we just got here early."

"Sure you did." said a brunette with chocolate eyes. She smiled and slid into the booth next to Temari.

"Can it TenTen, I belive you Hinata." Winked a pink headed girl with emerald eyes.

"Thanks Sakura..." she mumbled loosing the warm feeling she had in her heart.

"Never thought you had it in you Naruto. A date with little miss Hinata." said Kiba with a smirk. Naruto violently elbowed him in the rib.

"You guys shouldn't be so violent. We have ladies present...and Temari." said Shikamaru. Temari grabbed his shirt by the collar.

"Shut up you little insect..." she barked. He looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Well sorry if you don't seem so lady like."

"I said shut up!!" she said clenching her teeth.

"Quite or we'll get kicked out." said Neji in his velvety voice. Sasuke silently slid in next to him.

"Guys...guys...chill." said Kaname grabbing a chair so she would sit outside the booth. "Lets just do what we came here to do." she said. And with ease,everyone calmed down and they got fairly acquainted. Even with a few insults and threats along the way. A waitress came to them with a smiled plastered on her face.

"What can you all today? May I recommend the chicken noodle soup?"

"Sure, get us all some." Kaname smiled. And with that, they all had some nice hot soup before them. Neji cleared his throat.

"To...um...being acquainted?" he said in confusion. Naruto slapped his arm.

"Don't make it complicated. To friendship!" Naruto proposed.

"To friendship soup!" Kaname said. Everyone looked at her confused.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we're all friends now right? And we are eating soup so I dub thus to friendship soup." she smiled. Temari took a spoonful.

"To friendship soup." she said. Then everyone did as she did and said it together.

"To frienship soup."

* * *

**A/N:**damn my cheezy-ness. hope you enjoyed :)  
~kikiro.


	3. The Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: **Out of all the things I own,Naruto sadly isn't on the list.

**The Nine Tailed Foxes Sister  
**

**Chapter Three: The Akatsuki **

"So there's no plans today?" Konan asked when Kaname closed her locker.

"Nope. Lets go." She smiled. Kaname led the way as she walked in the halls. She was a fast walker and Kaname found herself walking quickly behind her to catch up. After countless turns here and there,Kaname realized that she hadn't been in that part of the school. Her classes were all convinently placed around the heart of the school. This was one of the outer parts of the school that she was going to now.

"Here we are." Konan said stoping in front of a door that read "No Students Allowed" in fading letters. The class number was covered with some kind of substance that made anyone who wanted to know what room it was change their mind in a heart beat. Konan took off her shoe and a key fell to the floor. She unlocked it and looked at Kaname.

"Don't worry,you'll get a key." She smirked. After opening the door and looking into the somewhat abandoned room,Kaname was somewhat nervous. Then she saw several people sitting down.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki."

* * *

"No gentle fist Neji!" Shikamaru shouted somewhere in the trees.

"No rules randomly in the middle of training." Sasuke said. Naruto stood in his spot out of breath and filled with cuts and bruises. He proclaimed himself tired and made a hand seal to make a shadow clone appear next to him.

"Play along with these guys. You can leave if they realize I'm gone which I highly doubt." He said leaving his shadow clone behind as he rushed down to the street. He purchased a bottle of iced tea and walked to a small park around his house. He was about to sit under a tree but he noticed a familiar person. Hinata was sitting by the pond and she had a notebook and pen in hand. Naruto crept over to her and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Hinata!" He said making her jump. He noticed that she was kneeling by a family of ducks.

"Oh! Hi Naruto."

"I didn't mean to scare you." she disagreed with him by shaking her head no.

"So whacha doing?" he asked looking over her shoulder to the book.

"No." She said. He smiled.

"So that's how you roll." he said. He wound his arms around her waist and reached for the book. "Lemme seee".

"Naruto stop!" She said. He then began tickling her. She laughed. It was music to his ears. He loved laughter as much as he loved ramen.

"No."

"Okay okay!" she said giving up. He took the notebook and looked at the first page. He saw a carefully sketched out picture of his friend Neji. It was almost like he was standing next to him. The next one was the family of ducks. He looked up to Hinata who was looking at him curiously.

"I'm not so good..."

"Yeah, you're right. You're amazing." He said making her flush. "Is this a hobby?"

"Not really. I've been doing it for a little while."

"Yup that's a hobby. Ever thought about going pro?" he smiled.

"Once or twice." She said feeling comfortable around him.

"You should."

"I'll take it into consideration." she smiled. She looked around the pond aimlessly to see if she would find the family of ducks.

"So why you here?" Naruto asked handing her the notebook.

"Just getting some fresh air. You?"

"Waiting for time to pass. I live right over there." He said pointing to his building. Hinata looked over curiously.

"Kaname does all the cooking?"

"Crap. I have to get home." He said after slapping his palm to his face. He looked at the unopened bottle and tossed it to her. "Keep it."

"T-thanks." She smiled. He grinned once before jogging out of the park.

* * *

"Kaname. That's a nice name." Said dark haired Tobi. He had a dark pair of aviators on and a smile that lit up the room.

"Don't mind him. Hes like a little kid." Konan said while she filed her nails.

"Thank you Tobi. What are your names?" Kaname asked the two other members. The one with spiky blue hair looked up.

"I'm Kisame. Thats Itachi Uchia." he said pointing to the other boy who seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"Uchia? So your brother is Sasuke?" Kaname asked remembering Narutos friend.

"Yeah. Naruto's your brother right?" He asked. She nodded once.

"I love my bro."

"Okay,lets give her a decent introduction at least people." Konan said making everyone shit their attention to her. "Here are some of the most...peculiar people you will probably ever meet in this school. We are unique and as cliche as it may sound, different isn't good with most people."

"So here, we come to just talk and and hang. Oh! And we bring snacks!!" Said Tobi.

"But...this is a pretty small group." Kaname said hearing her voice echo in the room.

"We had others. But they graduated a year before us." Kisame said almost unsure.

"Aw, they were probably cool people."

"We have another member that's in his senior year with us. But he had to go work today. Which reminds me that work is out topic today." Kaname said looking over to Itachi for it was his turn to speak.

"So work...do you have a job Kaname?" he asked as unenthusiastic as possible.

"No, I should get one though."

"Theres an opening at the restaurant i work at. You can be a waitress there if you want." Kisame insisted. Kaname thought this was great for her seeing that her missions so far don't grant her much cash.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughs, smiles, and a new job. Kaname felt as though she found some decent people to call friends. When she got home she found Naruto lounging on the couch with his friends. There were several empty pizza boxes and soda cans all over.

"Busted." Neji laughed. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry about the mess sis. We can pick it up if you want. It's just that Shikamaru wanted to try some of your food so I said yeah but we were sitting in here for ever and then-"

"That's okay. You can pick up if you want. I'm beat. Sasuke,I met your brother today." Kaname said. Sasuke coughed on his soda then looked at her in bewilderment.

"Where?"

"At the Green Toad Coffee Shop. I got a job there today." She smiled. Naruto punched his fist in the air.

"Alright we're taking in some cash soon!"

"Idiot. Lets just pick up the mess and we'll head out." Shikamaru said picking up a half eated pizza crust. Kaname took a shower and went to say goodbye to her brother friends when she ran into Shikamaru on her way to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru." she smiled. His eyes went wide and he coughed.

"Hey."

"So you wanted some of my food?"

"No. Naruto was just lying. Heat of the moment I guess."

"Okay. If you want some anytime just let me know okay?"

"Whatever." He said. She pouted,she almost felt insulted.

"Nara! You better not be making out with my sister or I'll shove a knife up your ass!" Shikamaru looked at her once before nodding a silent goodbye.

"See ya." Kaname said walking over to the now clean couch. After the door shut Naruto jumped to the open space next to her.

"You have a thing for Nara?!" he asked. She laughed.

"Hell no. He's so rude,no girl will ever want him."

"Okay...just thinking of my friends dating my sister is plain weird."

* * *

In the dark cave sat a group of people. In the middle of them sat a person in a massive chair.

"So you spoke to her today?" The person on the seat asked darkly.

"Yes, but she didn't say much about him." Itachi said.

"You all know we need as much imformation as possible right?"

"Yessir." Everyone said at once.

"Good. We need the help of the Nine-Tailed-Foxes sister to eliminate him." he said.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't think I've abandoned fanfic. I just have this thing called a life. My phone is broken! I haven't told my parents yet cuz they would probably be pissed and I just got it too T.T anywho I hoped you liked this update as much as you like.... i don't know, your favorite thing to do. peace loves :) 3  
~kikiro


	4. Perverts,Tea,and Saturday Morning

Disclaimer:So I don't own Naruto...but I do own some fuzzy socks :3

**The Nine Tailed Foxes Sister**

**Chapter Four: Perverts,Tea,and Saturday Morning**

Naruto was walking in the halls to his next class which was English. He never really loved the subject, then again he never hated it either. He walked in and sat next to Kiba. Kiba was out cold and the class itself was pretty dead. It was only second period and the day was dark and gray. It seemed as though today would last an eternity. All Naruto had on his mind was getting his ass to Tsunade after school. She says there's a mission for him and his squad in store. It has been raining for almost a week now and he is just about done with it. He could use a day or two away from all this rain.

"Um...good morning Nartuo." said the soft voice of Hinata. Her voice woke him up from his day dream.

"Hiya. Whats up?" He said with a smile.

"Nothing...so did you hear how we are starting a new book today?"

"Yeah. Knowing Jiryra its going to be something all mushy and stuff." he said cringing at the thought of the last romantic novel the class was to read. Hinatas eyes went wide just recalling the title of the book.

"Well,lets just hope its not too...in your face." she said with a smile. Naruto couldn't help but wonder why she didn't smile more often. Her face went to a natural color of pink and it never looked like a strained smile. Just then the door bashed open and there stood the almighty Jiryra. His white hair moved along behind him as he waltzed to his desk.

"Good morning freaks. Today we will begin 'The Summer We Will Never Remember'. Judging by the looks on all of your faces, you could all use some sleep. I beg to differ, lets wake up and begin this exhilarating novel!" he said sounding too excited. "Hand out the books in this box Uzumaki!"

Naruto stood up and walked over to the box. The cover of the book had a pretty girl turning her head to look back at the orange glow of the sun setting on a beach.

"Not another one..." he mumbled. He had to slap some people with the book to wake them up. Hinata's face turned red as she began to read the back.

"Oh my..." she said.

"Graphic as hell..." Naruto replied. He only got to the third page and began to nod off. He strayed to a dream in which he was on a beach with the sun setting. The sand soon began to sting his feet. He looked down to see that he was stepping on some form of sea creature with spikes. He tried to get it off but it only resulted in his hand now stinging.

"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto!" Someone was calling. He opened his eyes to see Nejis stern face.

"Naruto!" called the voice again. It was TenTen, and she was now poking his cheek. "Class ended, time for Bio." she said kindly. He shook his head.

"Thanks, what are you doing here Neji?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"I sit there now..." he said in his soft voice. Naruto shrugged on his book bag and grabbed the book. As he walked to his next class with TenTen, he put it in his back pocket.

"Can't believe that pervert...making us read this crap." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah," he said just as the late bell went off. He kept his speed though. "I'm not in a hurry,you?"

"Nope." She smiled as they walked the empty hall. She opened the door to find their teacher not there yet.

"Itachis not here?" TenTen asked. A boy shook his head no.

"Back to sleeep!" Naruto said as he hoped in a desk and smiled as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Kaname." smiled a person behind the counter in the kitchen. She smiled to him and walked into the small changing room. The uniform was a white button up dress that ended mid thigh and a yellow poofy apron. She grabbed a notepad and a pen before walking out to a table with students in her school uniform.

"Welcome; may I take your order?" she asked with a smile.

"Lemme get a sweet tea."

"Make that two please."

"'Kay, I'll be right back." she said and of she was to the kitchen to place down what the students wanted. After going to a number of more tables she went to grab a tray of sandwiches and almost ran into Kisame.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry!" She said looking back hoping for forgivness. She ran into him on her way back.

"Is it always this full?" She asked. He nodded.

"Its the date run, everyone takes someone out for some coffee and conversation." He said sheepishly. "Let's hang during lunch break."

"Kay." she said getting back to table two which held a lovely pair of participants in the date run. She went out to the back with Kisame and he took out a cigarette.

"You mind...?" he asked. She shook her head no and he lit it. And within a second he let out a puff of smoke.

"So...I was wondering how are you doing with Naruto and all." he asked.

"We're okay, hes leaving for a mission in a few days so I'm going to have the place to myself." Kaname said simply.

"All alone? Poor Kaname..." he chuckled.

"I'll be fine. We could use some money anyways."

"I'm heading to Itachis for a bit after, wanna come?" he asked as he stepped on his ciggarete butt.

"Sorry, I gotta get to Naruto. Its his last night and I said I'd make him a goodbye dinner."

"Fine, just know my offers open, I usually go to his place after work."

"Right, I'm going in now, to get a bite." she said opening the door. Kisame sighed. He pulled out his cell phone and began to text.

_Shes not coming, i'll get her another day _

He sent it and almost instantly he got a reply:

_Fine, just be sure to get her here before next week.  
i dont need Konan bitching me any longer for your  
mess ups._

"Whatever..." He said out loud while pocketing his phone and walking back into the shop.

Kaname waved goodbye to Kisame and Itachi while they drove away. She got a lift from them and turned to look at Hinata.

"Oh, hiya." Kaname said. Hinatas eyebrows were together in worry.

"Is it true that Naruto's leaving tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, did you say bye yet?"

"No..." Hinata said quietly. Kaname shifted her weight to her leg. She knew this cute girl had a thing for her brother. She knew that he wouldn't notice.

"...Hes leaving at six, on the dot. Wanna give him some snacks before he goes?" She asked. Hinatas face lit up.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, come upstairs." Kaname said walking to the door. Hinata followed after her and made a noise at the door.

"Isn't Naruto there?" she asked. Kaname shook her head. She opened the door to the empty apartment. Kaname washed her hands and passed an apron to Hinata.

"Let's do this." Hinata smiled,and it was as if the whole room lit up.

* * *

Hinata stood outside the building with a small bundle in her hands. The wind was kicking up and she was just waiting for Naruto. The door opened and out he came. He had a backpack on his shoulders and a smile on his face. He stretched his arms over his head and rolled his neck. Before he put on his headband Hinata cleared her throat.

"Um...Naruto..."she said. He turned surprised. She blushed and was shivering. "Good morning."

"Mornin..." he said scanning her. "Kinda early for a Saturday,no?"

"Yeah...so you're leaving for a mission I see."

"Yup, me Saukra and Sasuke." he grinned. She looked up, feeling more composed. He tied on his head band and tilted his head to the side. "Whats that?"

"Oh, um, I thought that you could use some snacks. Since you're going on a mission and all."

"Cool." He said. She handed him the small bundle and he slung over his bag. After putting it away he looked at her. "Thanks." he smiled.

"No problem."

"I owe you one Hinata. Let's hang when I come back." He said nodding his head. "See ya" he said walking past her.

"Bye." she smiled, feeling her stomach doing flip flops. Just then the wind blew and her hair went up. She patted it down as best as she could and rushed back home. Before she made it up the hill to the Hyuuga Manor, she turned to see the Uchia Manor across the street. A car was outside it and out came Sasukes older brother. She couldn't regonize the driver through the tinted windows. When they drove away she saw him. He sent a dark glare at her. She turned and went up the hill.

"That was weird..."she mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: **Heyy. I like sleeping. It's fun. Drop a review.


End file.
